Legend of Zeben
by Prince Zeben
Summary: Ben gets sent to a Dream World! (type thing) Has a lot of inside jokes, so if you don't get it, you aren't alone!
1. In The Begginning

Legend of Zeben  
  
Prologue It was a dark and stormy night. The power was out, and Ben was home alone, with no one but Zebe to talk to. All of his friends were out doing things, but he had decided not to go with them. He would have liked to go see "Red Dragon", (even though it was 18A, and him only being 14) but he didn't have the cash. Not only that, something just didn't feel right. Ben was used to sneeking in to older movies; just ask for a ticket to a PG-13, and walk into an 18A, so it wasn't that he was too chicken. Just something wasn't right. The sky was a redish grey colour, that a mystery in itself. And those damn crows wouldn't shuttup! They usually crow 24/7, but this was like 25/7.  
  
Chapter 1: In The Begining "Stop yelling at me!" the boy screamed at another crow, dive boming his window. "What's with you guys? You're acting like I'm some kinda demon." Ben often spoke to himself, but only when no one else was around. Checking Pikachu for the time, Ben decided to start his home work. Stupid viper, he thought as he took out his 'camera' to make some view finder drawings. Looking out the main window in his living room, he focused the camera on a crow just lying on the ground. First, he sketched the outline of the camera, the started with the crow. Drawing was one of Ben's favourite pastimes, along with playing video games! After about 5 minutes of drawing, he put a date on it, for fear of Mrs. Vipon-Schmidt's evil eyes as she says "Artists must date their work! Or else how can you tell how much you've improved?" She was a wench. Her grey umbrella hair was bad enough, but she had a mustache! Why wouldn't she shave? He didn't dare point it out to her, because he knew an extending finger nail to the throat was to follow. Ben's evil thoughts to pour orange paint into her hair were interupted by a knock on the door. As he walked down the stairs from his kitchen to the landing, he said to himself "Halloween isn't until next week, dumbass." He opened the door, and saw nothing. Nothing except for a dead crow on his step. Kicking it aside, he walked out into his back yard to see the sky. Sometimes, the Northern Lights could be seen from here. He looked towards the mountains to the North, only to see a huge flock of pitch black, cawing crows flying towards him. "What the hell!!" he screamed to the birds. "What's your problem!?" He ran inside and closed the door, both of them, and locked them. Sighing, he slowly walked up the steps, hearing a noise above him. When he reached the top of the stairs, he paused. A bloody hand closed around his shoulder. Out of instinct, Ben grabbed the hand with both of his, and flung it towards the center of the room to his right. The second he let go he ran towards it and body checked it through the window, sending the thing crashing to the lawn below. He heard a sickening splat as it hit the ground, sounding like someone dropped a wet paper bag full of goo. He hesitated. "Man, those push-ups are paying off." Ben regained his composure, and started thinking. What was that thing? How did he defeat it so easily? And what did it want? He walked towards the broken window, feeling a chill as the cool night air filled the room. Looking down in horror, Ben saw a zombie. Not just an actor with white make-up on, but a real, live (sort of), flesh eating, bone crunching, rotting, zombie. Zombies aren't very bright, or strong, Ben thought. So that's how I knocked it down. The zombie was out cold with a small pool of blood around its arm, where Ben has dislocated it. "It's rotting. Things break easily when they rot." Another thought crossed his mind; where did it come from? Tracing the zombie's bloody trail, he discovered that it led to his room, and the door was closed. He could see a faint purple light shining from under the door, and he heard a tiny whir sound, almost like a pump from a pool. Without thinking, Ben reached for the handle of the door and turned it. What he saw scarred him for life. Blood was covering all of his posters, calenders, clothes, and carpet. Indents, scratches, and tears were marking all of the walls. But that was just the good stuff. He wasn't shocked at the sight of his room (it was usually messy), but at what was in it. Two more zombies were lurking around the room, dragging their feet, and moaning. He held his breath. Instantly, 3 eyes turned his way. The first zombie, which was missing an arm, lunged at him with his remaining arm. He pushed it out of his way, to the ground. Tripping over #1, #2 fell flat on its face and stopped moving. "...That was too easy. The zombies in Resident Evil are alot harder, and you even have guns!" Just then, #1 grabbed Ben's leg. "Ahh! Get off me you freak!!" He yelled as he kicked the zombie's head, breaking it's neck instantly. #2 took advantage of this distraction, and grabbed Ben, almost as if to give him a bear hug. Totally freaked to have a half rotten person on him, he automatically elbowed it in the stomach, broke free of its grip, turned, and smashed its head with his forehead, breaking its nose. The thing fell to to ground and just stopped. "Hey, you only have a broken nose, you should still have some fight left!" After the little match was over, it hit Ben. "There are zombies in my house. Zombies aren't suposed to be in houses. Zombies aren't suposed to be, period!!! What's going on?!" Thousands of thougths and questions raced through his mind. Where did they come from? what did they want? What is the purple light? Where was the sound coming from? And the mother of all questions arose. "..Will dad get mad seeing as how I broke the window and there's blood all over? Oh no...I'm gonna get grounded!" Ben started panicking. "What if I can't go to Kim's party?! Nooooooo!! That's it, I have to find out what's happening and stop it. I'm alot stronger now for some reason, so I can take more zombies." He straightend out his shirt, brushed back his hair, and took a deep breath. Trying to act tough, he atempted to kick open the closet door. Just as his foot was about to connect with the door, he realized that the door is a sliding one, and won't open with force, but it was too late to turn back. "Ghah! My leg!!" His foot snapped back and he fell to the floor. "Owwww.." Staggering to his feet, he tried to test out his leg to see if it was alright. He picked up one of his torn, bloody stuffies and gave it a practice kick. He was suprised; it didn't hurt at all. Not only that, the stuffed duck was smashed in half and feathers flew everywhere, from the force of his kick. "..Whoa. Cool..."  
  
Back on track, he turned to his closet, and the doors started rumbling. Grabbing his baseball bat, he waited for whatever was in there to come out. "This time..I'm ready!" Purple energy swarmed the closet, and it burst open with another zombie. It charged right for him. Swinging his bat at the zombie, it ducked. The slow, sluggish, stupid zombie ducked! The zombie may have been faster than the others, but not fast enough. Ben quickly dodged to the side and put his back agaisnt the wall. He dropped the bat and put his hands on the back of a chair, and lifted himself up, and gave the demon a massive kick to the side, sending it sprawling onto his bed... and Zebe. "Get off him!!" Ben grabbed the bat off of the ground. Ok, zombies invaded his house, broke his window, gonna get him grounded, wrecked his room, and hurt his leg. That's all fine, but touching Zebe? Now they've gone too far! He flipped the chair around with his foot and pushed it in front of him. The zombie has noticed what he had landed on, and started to stare at it. "Get back!!" Ben yelled in a furious rage as he ran towards the chair. Jumping on it with one foot, he pushed off and almost hit the roof. Flying through the air, he got madder and madder. The more mad he got, the stronger he seemed to get. When it seemed he was going to burst, a stream of energy came from behind him and he came down on the beast with the force of an avalanche. The thing looked up, just in time to see its doom. The baseball bat came crashing down, completely obliterating the demon. Literally, it disappeared. Catching his breath, he stood their amazed. Recapping, he thought of how mad he got when his friend was in danger, and how much of an adrenaline rush he had gotten. It was adrenaline, right? But what was that energy stream? That move he pulled, it was almost like Cloud's Braver attack... Ben walked over to his friend to see if he was alright. "Yes, I'm fine thanks." Zebe replied. Ben stared. Zebe turned to look and said "What..?" "..You're..talking!" he said amazed. "No shit." he said plainly. "Damn, you've got some attitude!" "Where do you think I got it from?" Zebe stated, floated off of the bed towards the closet. He just stared. His best friend in the whole world was talking to him! It was a dream come true! "Zebe!!" Ben ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey, watch the fur." Zebe was so calm and cool, exactly how Ben had imagined. Letting go, Zebe said "Ok, we have to close the portal in the closet without getting sucked in." Ben looked puzzled. "Portal? What portal?" The not so stuffed stuffed animal replied "Really, Ben. You should have figured it out by now. Zombies coming out of your bedroom, crows attacking you're house restlessly, you become incredibly stronger, and me coming alive! Something obviously isn't right. The only way zombies could come out of you bedroom is if there was some kind of door. PORTAL dumass." "Holy crap Zebe, take a chill pill. You think that you'd be happy to be able to express yourself after 4 years of just sitting there." Ben angrily pushed Zebe out of the way, and opened the closet door. His clothes were still hanging up, except that the were swirled together as if someone had taken a spoon and started mixing it. The 'doorway' was emitting a purple light, that way getting fainter every second. Zebe paused, "It's closing by itself. I guess we don't need to do anything." He turned his tiny body to face Ben. "Everything will go back to normal now, and all effect's of the zombies will go, too. The window, the blood, the crows..and me." "Zebe, you just got here! You can't go so soo-" Ben was interrupted by the portal. Purple energy gather and exploded, sending a blinding light flashing through the room, knocking both of them unconscious. 


	2. The Ultimate Warrior

Legend of Zeben  
  
Chapter 2: The Ultimate Warrior  
  
When Ben awoke, his head ached as if he has just finished a PlayStation marathon through the night. He rememered the zombies, the crows, and Zebe. Had it all been a dream? No, it was real. It had to be. Because his leg still had a bruise in the shape of a hand print. That zombie may have gone down easily, but it had a strong grip. Ben sat upright. "What's wrong with me?! Zombies don't just come out of peoples closets! Zebra's can't talk, and I can't kick that much ass! ..Well, I don't know about that last one but.." Speaking of Zebras, where was Zebe? As if he was thinking, he heard a voice inside his mind. "Urg.. I'm right here.." The voice sounded faintly like Zebe's, but where was he? "Zebe!" Ben called out into the thick mist surrounding him. "Dude, I'm right here. But where are you? I can't see you!" Ben got to his knees to stand up, and out of the corner of his right eye, saw two long, leathry wings follow his arm. Alarmed, he turned to see if some kind of bird was on his back, and the wings kept just inside of his vision. Zebe also was turning frantically to see what was on him. "Zebe, how come we can't find each other, but we can hear each other and there are wings on both of ours backs?" Ben asked questionlingly into the nothingness around him. "Haha, maybe we became Zeben? Ahaha..haha...ha?" "That's it," Zebe's thoughts could be heard in Ben's mind. "We ARE Zeben." He paused. "We can't see each other, yet we can 'hear' each other." Ben started to become disturbed. "Uhmm that's not possible. People can't fusion with things, that's just in games and shows." "True, but do zombies normally attack your house?" Zebe retorted. "And do you feel that sense of..of confidence? That's definently a Zeben trait" "As are the wings." Ben started to become hysterical now. "We are Zeben! Yes yes yes!! This is so cool!" He had now started jumping up and down spinning in circles, when he realized that he was jumping 15m into the air!"Wow! This is everything I've ever dreamed of!" he was so excited that he did not notice the group of 'people' approaching him from behind. The gang of 5 were tall, lanky figures, with very pointy ears. Their ears protruded about 4 inches from under their shoulder length hair, which varied from purple to silver. All 5 were wearing animal hide tunics that covered the most part of their chests. Long, but tight leathery pants were worn by the group. The 5 were all male, and were carrying spears and bows. "State your race!" one of the taller elf creatures orderded, appearing to be their leader. "What?" 'Zeben' felt very perplexed by the group, and his mind came to a blank. "We have orders to kill intruders, unless they are of an Elvaan tribe!" He seemed to get more angry with every passing moment. "Excuse me?" He now felt very stupid, not knowing what was going on. And that frustrated him. "Seize him!" Two of the Elvaans charged him and held him to the ground, starting to bend his wings. "You're..you're hurting me." The new and improved Ben felt very overwhelmed by it all and didn't know how to react. The 2 other guards approached him, and raised their bows to his head. "Too bad we have to kill you, I sense strong powers emiting from you. You could have been great. What a waste." their leader spoke as if Zeben was some kind of God. "You're the fourth one to fall from the sky today. All of the Dreamers we've captured are powerful." He raised his spear to Zeben's head. "In the name of MA--" He was cut off by the sight of Zeben, who had started to glow an eerie yellow. "Could have been great? I AM great!" he taunted, breaking free of the guards easily. Energy began to spark from him, sending tendrils of erratic power striking everything. "Noo! He's..he's the..KILL HIM!" On their leaders order, the 4 others began to fire arrows at him. Zeben just stood their, calm, as arrows flew by missing him by an inch. A spear, aimed straight for his face, came right athim. With a plain look on his face, Zeben grabbed it just as it was about to connect. When his hands grabbed it, the spear dissolved. More and more power began to gather around him, greating a powerful wind, that made the Elvaans cower. Zeben lifted his wings, and floated easily into the air. Raising his right hand, energy began to swirrl and crackle as it condensed into a sphere. "Now.. Shall we leave?" Zeben was totally confident that he was stronger than anyone here. "Ahh! Get away!" The guards got to their feet and ran as far as they could into the mist, which was now thining. Calming down, Zeben floated back to the ground and let out a breath as the energy began to subside, and dissapear. When his foot touched, he instantly collapsed. "I'm outta shape!" he stated with difficulty. He started to get a headache, and felt more clumbsy and stupid, than before. His wings started to glow, as they were absorbed into his back. His hair shortened and became lighter, and came back to Ben's normal hair colour. His white fusion pants were replaced with a pair of dark blue jeans, and his stripes gave way to a white t-shirt covered by a gray hoodie. Ben looked at himself. "What? What happened?" Frantically, he looked for an explination and found none. Zebe came floating up from the ground and stated with caution "We've used up all our strength, way to go. You just had to try and show them up didn't you?" "Hey, it wasn't all me! I felt you in there having fun. So don't act as if I made you do it! But, we're all right so it doesn't really matter. And by the looks on their faces, they wont be back for a while." Ben was still confident, but he now knew his limits. "Ok, so now that we aren't fusioned, we might wanna get to, umm, safety?" Zebe felt very vulnerable when he wasn't part of Zeben. "Nah, I'm all powerful, remember? I wasted those zombies. And you've still got your elemental attacks, so we should be fine." Ben was fully confident that everything would turn out all right. "Hardly, I haven't ever used my attacks before, and you just became powerful like 20 minutes ago. So don't go thinking you're all that, or someone might want you to prove it!" Zebe said in a way to try and lower Ben's ego. Ben looked in his pockets to see what they had; $3.75, a package of halls, some lint, and Pikachu. He took Pikachu off of his belt hook and pressed a button, the check on Pikachu. Except, Pikachu wasn't there. The time said 1:36 pm, but Pikachu just wasn't there. "Zebe, what's going on? This is weird.." "You're so dense. Zombies, Elfs, magic, fusions. This place is obviously ...." Zebe stopped. "Umm, a place we've never been to before. "Thanks tips." Ben said with a huge amount of sarcasm."Well, whatever this place is, we should try and find a town or city. We need to find a place to stay tonight, and I'm getting hungry.." Ben patted his stomach as he felt a small growl. "You're ALWAYS hungry. And besides, It might be hard finding a city." His partner said very mysteriously. "And why's that?" Ben inquired. Zebe answered very plainly. "I don't think we're in Kamloops anymore." 


End file.
